Haunted Melody
by Meep McSquee
Summary: latly irma has been hauted by dreams. dreams of, death, destrution and the what seems to be the future. but, everytime she dreams it gets harder to breath and it gets harder and harder to break free. soon these 'visions' begen to take over her mind.
1. the begining

/file: witch/fanfic.php  
----

well this story has a lot of focus on Irma Lair the guardain who controls water her charecter doesn't really have many stories about her.  
----

$setting: i don't know it's after phobos is brought down and all is happy.

$plot: latly irma has been hauted by dreams. dreams of, death, destrution and the what seems to be the future. but, everytime she dreams it gets harder to breath and it gets harder and harder to break free. soon these 'visions' begen to take over her mind when she's awake. meanwhile a group of phobo's follows theaten the peace of meriden.  
----

/title: Haunted

$chapter 1: the first hauting

The world was spinning around her. Irma fell to her knees. She tried to focus to over come the overwhelming dizziness. She could only a sky, a blue sky, not a cloud in the blue sky; and field, was that wheat? A rolling plain covered in every inch with wheat.

"I. have To Fight This." Irma moaned clutching her head.

She began to rise to her feet. Just as Irma rose to her feat, still shaky, world still spinning. Her supposed triumph was cut short when Irma felt her head about to explode.

"AHHHH!"

Irma yelled as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her. She forced her eyes shut and tears began to drip down her face.

Suddenly something flew up around her engulfing her. Irma gasped for breath. Something began to force her down. First ringing her neck then forcing her arms behind her back then planting her feet to the ground.

"…" Irma sputtered. Irma began to open her eyes.

Something was heading towards her. From the clear blue sky see began to make out something. It was this flaming, rock. An asteroid! As is neared her she felt the 'something' bubbling around her burning her skin. "AHHHH!" It was water! Irma clenched her fists feeling her arms, not move! With the pounding dizziness, choking by her own element and an asteroid headed right towards her she couldn't concentrate. Irma let out a final gurgled yell, "AHHHH!" Irma woke up in her bed dripping in sweat, gasping for breath. Her hands were shaking. She stood up slowly for her legs were weak and might give in at any moment. She stumbled to her mirror on her dresser and used to dresser to steady herself. She looked in the mirror. She looked ok. A little, no a lot sweaty but other than that fine. I need to sleep said Irma slowly walking to her bed,

The astroroid was heading towards her, at least 100 feet; she felt her skin bubbling, choking, screaming, pounding head.

Irma fell to the floor shaking as tears dripped down her face. After laying there for at least a half-hour she gathered the strength to pull herself up into a sitting position to glance at her alarm clock, 1:30 AM it glowed in red letters. Wiping the tears from her eyes she reached up for the door handle and pulled herself up. Her head was throbbing and every part of her was shaking. She opened the door and stumbled out of her room heading towards the bathroom. If one thing could clear her mind is was a nice warm bath. Closing and locking the bathroom door behind her she plugged the drain and turned on the water. One turn hot water, half a turn cold. As the water filled up she slipped off her clothes. Then she turned off the water and slipped in. she felt her headache began to leave her and she closed her eyes.

She couldn't breath! It was heading towards her, the asteroid. Gasping for breath as she felt herself began to burn. At least 20 feet away now.

"AHHHH!"

Irma found herself underwater! She gasped for breath and pulled herself up from the tub. Breathing very heavily now her drained the tub and slipped on her clothes, they were sweaty and wet now but she didn't care she dashed out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She flung herself into bed. Scared, injured. What was going on? Irma asked these questions to herself as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
----

i hope you like it. i will continue with the series there will be around 20 chapters. i'll have a new chapter or two every week


	2. trouble brewing

/title: Haunted

/chapter 2: Trouble Brewing

As the alarm clock went off making the shrill and repetitive, "beep beep beep!" searching around her bedside table Irma eventually found the off switch after about two minutes of pressing every button on her alarm clock. Irma stumbled out of bed. Her blue moon and star pajamas were damp from last night.

"I guess it wasn't a dream, well my dream was a dream…"

"IRMA!" yelled her strict police officer father, "it's 7:25! Get down here! You're going to be late!"

Irma trudged over to her closet and pulled out her favorite pair of blue jeans along with her dark pink tee that went over her light pink three-quarter length tee. Irma walked down the stairs slipping on her light blue jacket, "Sup Dad." Replied Irma groggily grabbing the toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

"Hey!" yelled Irma's annoying little brother, Chris. "That's mine!"

"Too bad squirt." Holding the toast just out of Chris' reach.

"Give it."

Irma took a piece and put it in her mouth. "Nah." She said with the toast between her teeth. Irma took the other piece and Chris dove for it and missed. As he roast fell on his head Irma headed out the door slipping on her backpack. As the cold winter wind blew Irma felt a chill go down her spine. As she finished her toast she gave out a sigh and hopped on her bike. The snow crunched beneath her tires. Irma took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky. She suddenly skidded to a stop. The sky, it was clear, not a cloud there. Her dream. It was the same sky. Irma felt herself getting pale.

"Eh, it's just a quwinceidence." Irma said to herself and began to pedal towards the school.

Sheffield Institute. The big sign read. Irma grinded her bike to a stop to a stop and was about to head in to school when something caught her eye. It was a dark figure with glowing red eyes and black horns peaking out of his white blonde hair. His figure was hidden by his cloak with was so black it blended in with the shadows. Irma couldn't see he face. Irma dropped her bike and ran to the back of the school where the shadowed figure stood. Too late. He was gone. Irma trudged through the thick snow.

"I feel like a complete idiot." Irma said to herself. "Running to the back of the school then walking back. Of coarse he's gone. It's not like he would stop and have a friendly chat with me about his childhood."

As Irma locked up her bike and sighed,

"Maybe it's just my imagination."

Kids of all shapes and sizes were talking and running around. Irma tried to remember what it was like, before she was a guardian, before she had to worry if a purple gnome would pop out of a bush and ask for directions to the nearest portal to meridian was. Considering Irma had gotten no sleep last night she was pretty cranky and tired. She was not in the mood to learn anything. Not that she ever did. As she walked into the school she had to drop the mopey act. She was the comic relief. If she didn't cheer her friends who would? Corny? She added some spring in her step and walked down the hallway. Irma was suddenly thrown off balance by someone knocking into her. Irma, being the klutz that she was, tripped over her own feet and fell face first onto the cold tile floor, which tasted very nasty.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Irma yelled losing her cool. "Ever try watch where you're going you dumba-"

Irma looked up to see the idiot who clearly doesn't have the brain stem to watch where he's going, she froze. She gazed into the eyes of the cutest boy ever. He looked at her with caring and worried eyes. With his sandy brown hair and soft blue eyes she felt like an ass herself for yelling at him. Irma tried to think of something to say to make him not think she was a total basket-case.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, are you ok." Said the boy in a worried voice. "I'm Ron."

He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. He wore slightly baggy blue jeans and a Hawaiian print button up tee that he wore over a red tee.

"Irma." She felt the storm cloud over her head clearing as she took his hand and he pulled her up. "That's my name."

"Well hi Irma." Said Ron.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. I just-"

"It's ok,"

Irma gave a sigh of relief.

"Well I'm new here and could you show me where the Social Studies room is?"

"Room 207." Irma replied. "I have Social Studies next I'll show you where it is."

"Ok, just let me get my books. I'll be right back."

"Oooooohhh!" someone squealed behind her.

"Looks like Irma's got a little crush on the new guy." Said another voice, sly and calm.

Irma spun around blushing.

There was Taranee standing there giving that look when some 'exciting' was going on. Cornelia was standing right next to Taranee with her hands on her hips and grinning slyly. Hay Lin and Will were smiling and giggling behind them.

"I'm just showing him around the school." She smiled still blushing. "It's my duty as a student and an American citizen."

Irma placed her hand on her heart.

The group burst out laughing.

"Right." Said Taranee trying to overcome her fit of giggles.

"Ready Irma?" said Ron.

"coming." Said Irma waving to her fellow guardians smiling.

The bell rang as Irma and Ron ran into Social Studies.

Mr. Collins was sitting at his desk smiling with his hands folded in his usual dull gray suit. Along with being the Social studies teacher Mr. .Collins was will's mom's boy friend.

"Come on." Irma said pulling Ron away from the desks

"Class," Mr. Collins said, "We have a new student. Miss. Lair, you seem to know the new student why don't you introduce him?"

Irma smile at him and started to speak, "This is R-"

Irma head was pounding. Irma tried to shake it off but the feeling got worse. She began to feel dizzy.

"Irma are you ok?" said a voice.

Everything was blurred now. Irma's knee gave in. She held the desk for support. She began to choke on her own breath. Irma could feel herself falling.

Dark.

ok this chapter was kind of bad but if leads up to a much better chapter and the real plot starts to unfold.

Coming soon/chapter 3: The Real Nightmare is When you Wake up.


	3. the real nightmare is when you wake up

/title: Haunted

/chapter 3: The Real Nightmare is When you Wake up.

Irma's eyes shot open. She was lying face down in a swamp.

"ewww." Said Irma wiping the slime off her face.

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in some kind of swamp. Leafless trees as dark as shadows surrounded her. The night was chill and sent a shiver down Irma's spine. The full moon peaked through the trees. The wind blew around her sending a second chill down her spine. Irma struggled and pulled her self into a standing position. Irma hugged herself.

"Where the hell am I?"

Irma's current intellectual moment was broken by a strange noise. A groan, soft at first but then becoming louder and louder brimming with rage and power. The swamp under her started to bubble. Irma began to run but the swamp began to cling to her as if dragging her down the swamp was now up to her ankles and the groan was still getting louder and louder still. The whole swamp was bubbling over. With one roar the swamp burst open reveling a huge creature. Its scaly green and brown body and tiny arms and legs scuttled around nearing Irma. This creature was at least 75 feet high. This blob like creature it's small but beady and bloodshot eyes caught sight of Irma. Irma was frozen she couldn't move, she could barely breath. All of a sudden the creature let out another loud roar reveling its huge teeth five rows of pointy grimy teeth. Its five tongues slithered around in its mouth. Fear seemed to overshadow her.

"Ok I do not want to be blob-chow." Irma thought to herself "I gotta run for it, on the count of three."

"One" Irma clenched her fists

"Two" Irma took a deep breath

"Three"

Irma pulled her left foot out of the muck and lunged forward. She then pulled her right leg out and prepared to lift her left foot out again when she lost her balance and found herself too far forward. Feeling herself falling Irma clenched her teeth and prepared herself. But all of a sudden the mud right under her began to bubble and a huge tentacle came up from the muck and wrapped itself around her left foot. Then in one quick whip-like motion it flung Irma into the air and then with just as much force pounded her into the ground. Body aching, Head throbbing, heart pounding in her throat Irma dug her hands into the muck and pulled her face up so she could see the creature out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly there came a slight scuffling noise like people running. Irma looked over at the creature Irma stared at the creature and found her eyes locked with it's small now bloodshot eyes starting at her paralyzing her with fear. Body aching, Head throbbing, heart pounding in her throat Irma couldn't move. Suddenly the beast made a snorting noise like the sound a bull makes when it's about to charge, the scuffling feet, it was ready to change, at her! All of a sudden the creature sprung itself up into to air finding it's landing point right on Irma. Irma felt the air being suck from her as she felt her bones condemn and the creatures blubbery fat smothering her she tried to breath but the mud and the weight of the creature only cause her to smoother. She tried to pull herself up, she gasped for breath...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Irma gasped for air pulling her chest in and out so far she felt as if she would explode. Sweat dripped down her face and her body shook from head to toe falling back upon her pillow.

She felt her bones condemn and the smell of blood rushing from her mouth

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Irma's tear filled eyes shot open clutching the blankets. Around the infirmary bed stood four paralyzed and worry stricken guardians, Hay Lin, Taranee, Cornelia and Will the most worry stricken of all. Her brown eyes filling over with tears and hands over her mouth. Irma Still shaking waited for someone to say something. Hay Lin was the first to say something, in a meak voice she whimpered

"W-What Happened..."

"Did you have a dream or something, what was it about, what happened?" Taranee said with her hands over her mouth.

Irma catching her breath spoke of what had happened.

"...and it seemed I couldn't wake up..."

"...it was even worse than last night well/"

"WAIT " said Will you had a dream like that last night?"

"yeah..."

"And YOU DIDN'T TELL US."

"chill Will, I'm sure it's just a bad dream." Said Taranee, "I guess as guardians weird things happen like super freaky nightmares."

"It could be something bad, Irma could die next time."

"Will does have a point Irma, you should have told us instead of flirting with that guy... Ray or whatever." Said Cornelia

Irma tried to interject.

"You never take your job seriously Irma, sometimes I don't think you were cut out for this job."

Irma's eyes were no longer filled with tears, but with rage.

"We are always carrying around you're dead weight whenever we go to Meridan have the time you totally blow our cover."

Irma bit her lip

"Maybe this is your punishment for being a complete pain."

Irma could hold in her anger no longer.

"Well if guardians got punished for being bad like small children do when they steal from the cookie jar then you'd be dead! Or maybe they don't give punishment for complete and total bitches. Maybe they feel sorry for you with all your 'boy troubles'" Irma's rage built up. even more in a high pitched voice she yelled, "Oh I'm Cornelia! I'm so mopey because my dear little boy-toy Caleb turned into a flower" Irma's voice then turned back into her own. "I bet he's happy to be away from you!"

"STOP IT Irma!" yelled Will. "Cornelia may have gotten a bit out of hand but you should take your guardianship more seriously."

Irma was not ready to be proved as a dead weight.

"Oh I'm sorry Will course everything's MY fault. Sorry with all you're angst-fests with you Mom make Everything so hard so I'll blame everyone else for MY slip-ups" again using a mocking high pitched voice, "But oh no! What will Matt think of me? Even though I have no chance with him I still believe in HOPLESS THINGS THAT WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN!"

"would you guys just stop it?" said Hay Lin who had been silent for all of the argument until now. "I know it's hard but it's not anyone's fault, and no one's caused this and Irma is an essential part of the team."

"yeah" said Cornelia under her breath, "until she sees a hot-dog vender."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Irma. "was that a comment about my WIEGHT?"

"Gee Maybe this term will make you understand better you're a FAT-ASS BUMP-ON-A-LOG, COUCH-POTATO WHO GLUES HER BIG FAT BUTT TO THE COUCH AND WATCHS BOY-COMET AND HAS WET-DREAMS ABOUT CHAD! But I'm sure RON will replace him in that fantasy."

"OH GO FUCK YOUR FLOWER!" yelled Irma!

"STOP IT!" said Hay Lin, tears in her eyes "Cornelia that's was not nice."

"oh go consult you're dear old grandmother lying dead in her coffin, I bet that last cup of tea tasted funny, you ARE A HORRIBLE COOK "

"CORNELIA!" yelled Will

"so I killed my grandmother!" screeched Hay Lin "Caleb got beaten pretty easily by Phobos that day I think Caleb liked it."

"WELL AT LEAST I LIKE BOYS. OR BOYS LIKE ME." Placing her hands on her hips and digging her nails into her sides, "OF COURSE I SEE NO REASON WHY ANYONE, OR ANYTHING, EVEN ARNOLD WOULD LIKE ANYONE LIKE YOU!"

"GET AWAY!" yelled Hay Lin summoning up a gust of air and knocking Cornelia against the opposite wall.

"SHOVE THIS UP YOUR SKINNY ASS!" yelled Cornelia summoning up the floor throwing Hay Lin up near the ceiling corner.

"STOP IT!" yelled Irma taking the water that was in the vase of flowers and surrounding Cornelia preventing her from breathing.

Will without saying a word released a bolt of energy sending Irma fling back onto the bed and releasing Cornelia.

"COME ON SHE DESERSES IT WILL!" throwing a fireball at Will sending her aback and she crashed into the medicine cabinet.

Blood dripped down Will's face and her eyes closed.

"Now that was something she deserved." Said Cornelia smiling.

Hay Lin standing up from the shock ran over to Will and held her hand for a pulse.

"we do need a new leader, all for the better."

"WELL" said Irma "YOU CAN BE THE LEADER OF A GROUP CALLED C, AS IN C MY FIST BITCH!"

running over to Cornelia and throwing her fist right into her nose. She fell to the ground. Getting up and wiping the blood from her nose Cornelia stared at unconscious Will being comforted by Hay Lin, Taranee staring at her shaking hands and Irma with her fists still clenched,

"You disgust me. Especially YOU Taranee and you're juvie boyfriend."

"Zzzzzz" imitating the noise of an electric chair she walked out the door and turned to the left towards the girls bathroom.

Taranee lunged at her but was held back, by Irma

"come on Taranee." Said Irma, "let's Take a walk, I don't mean to rain on anyone's parade."

Irma and Taranee walked up the door and turned to the left.

Irma stuck up both middle fingers as a double 'fuck you' to Cornelia then they both turned away to the right.

Hay Lin just stood there, hand still on Will's wrist.


End file.
